IBC-13 Launches Janella Salvador as a Primetime Princess in her First Fantaserye 'Janella in Wonderland' Premieres January 6
January 3, 2014 IBC 13, whose tagline is the phenomenal slogan Pinoy Ang Dating, one of the major broadcast networks in the country, is set to make the splash in its primetime programming this year by introducing the first ever fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, topbilled by the teen actress Janella Salvador in the lead role of a mermaid tale as Janella, will soon to join the splash of primetime drama series on Monday (January 6) as part of the celebration for IBC 13's 55th year of Philippine television. Janella Salvador as Janella (pink mermaid) in the first fantaserye in 'Janella in Wonderland': New IBC 13 offering This much-awaited fantasy tale will focus on the fairytale adventures of a girl named Janella (Sofia Millares), who was born in 5-year-old, a young mermaid as the Princess of the Sea in Oceana, an underwater kingdom, approached by pink-purple dolphin named Zuma (voiced by Alyanna Angeles) and ruled by her mother Queen Calissa (Kat Alano) who meets with the small red Jamaican crab Sebastian (voiced by Hans Mortel), as she discovers the world above the ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. She was a little daughter of her father Marvin (Andrei Felix) who paired with his good friend Bettina (Roxee B) with the help of her foster husband Tonton (Sam Y.G) and her grandfather Ramil (Richie D'Horsie). While underwater and the island was destroyed by fire and death, Marvin and Bettina pleased that Janella was fell down into the sea and she was sick under the sea, but instead, Janella (Janella Salvador) who turning 15, was awake while swim and she discovers that she can breathe in water as Janella used her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and going to Oceana while Janella met up with her Queen Calissa, and also Zuma. So that, Sebastian contact between merpeople and humans is forbidden while Janella meets a sea lion Snouts (voiced by Harvey Bautista). In the land, Victor Ramos (Marlo Mortel), Janella's love interest, who lying down in the sand when Janella discovered and fall in love. Janella wish granted as her first project of IBC 13, her first leading role and her first ever fantasy series in one. As its first venture into the genre of primetime fantaserye, Janella in Wonderland marks the new era of the newly-relaunched network IBC 13, the production is the first of its kind in Philippine television by creating big waves in the industry and boasts of a brilliant story with the elements of light drama and fantasy for mermaids and sea creatures. "Oh my gee, i'm so beautiful and pretty as she topbill in my first ever fantaserye in IBC 13." Aside from being the first ever fantaserye avid our younger viewers who watched 13 after study in school, Janella in Wonderland is also part of a major revamp by IBC 13, under its new management, to come up with new and exciting programs that offers an innovative and creative concept. “We want to offer the fantasy drama to focus on a mermaid tale, appeal to the younger audience. Because of IBC 13, we can now also dominate the network war and continue to improve a leader to be the undisputed No. 3 network that provides our programming, which is still based on the innovative concept—to provide entertainment, news and current affairs, cultural and sports to our viewers.” What’s interesting to note, is that amid all these activities is the introduction of the new logo of IBC 13 in 2011, more than 2 years ago. “We’re also happy with the new logo because it adapts to the changing the landscape. It has a more fresh and contemporary look, and definitely more youthful,” she adds. Joining Janella in Janella in Wonderland are the most exciting and refreshing powerhouse cast, including Richie D'Horsie, Gabbi Garcia, Chelseah Ongsee, Janina Vela, BJ Forbes, CJ Navato and Carlo Lacana. Also, the mermaids underwater are Jai & Joj Agpangan, Mikee Lee, Jazz Ocampo and Paolo Serrano, the animated voices of Alyanna Angeles as the talking pink-colored dolphin Zuma, Hans Mortel as the small red Jamaican crab Sebastian and Harvey Bautista as the sea lion Snouts, Ciara Sotto as Dreamfish, Nel Gomez as Kim's Pet Fish, Raine Salamante as Lipstick Fish, Red Sternberg as Remo and Jake Roxas as Pufferazzi, The Destines are Celine Lim, Dexie Daulat and Aria Cariño, and the villains are Alessandra de Rossi as Eris, Meryll Soriano as Ursula, RJ Ledesma as the voice of Shark, Bernard Palanca as the voice of Dragon Fish and Bart Guingona as the voice of Mocktopus. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco. Sta. Maria, with Joel Mercado, Jimuel dela Cruz and Agnes Gagilonia-Uligan as writer. Godwin Lucena, Joy Buenaventura, Geomar Triño, Joseph Nathaniel Lopez and Ray-Ann Endaya as editor, this will be produced by Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo as the network's business unit head. Rosselle Beegee-Soldao and Edyl Macy Delos Santos are Janella in Wonderland's Producer. Janella in Wonderland will premiere on January 6, from Monday to Friday at 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita on IBC 13's Kapinoy Primetime. For more information about Janella in Wonderland visit the show’s official social media accounts at Facebook.com/JanellainWonderland and Twitter.com/JanellainWonderland.